


Alternate Endings

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mental Instability, Post Gauda Prime, Rough but Consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Avon's reunion on GP goes slightly better than canon- but that only gives them more time to discover how messed up Avon is.</p><p>(Originally a RolePlayGame between blakefancier and I. Basically, I reformatted and smoothed it over to make fic. We had a lot of fun with these; things shifted as we went. You learn to be flexible, doing RPGing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Endings

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Blake stood in the tracking gallery, happiness warring with confusion. Their reunion wasn't supposed to be this way. Avon wasn't supposed to look so hurt and angry. Couldn't Avon see how tired he was? Fighting, fighting, always fighting. And never any time to stop, to relax. He was so tired of waking, night after night, screaming from nightmares and memories. He moved forward, arms outstretched. "Avon, I was waiting for you."  
   
Avon's finger twitched. "Stand still..." 

Blake said in a soft, imploring voice, "Avon, please." He continued moving forward, more slowly now, but he couldn't stop, even if he wanted to.

"Please, Blake. Don't make me do this. I don't want to kill you, too." Avon was unaware he was speaking out loud.

"Then don't. Don't kill me. Avon, I need you."  
   
Avon's gun wavered and started to aim downwards. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde woman who came in with Blake draw a gun. He turned and shot her.

Blake stopped, startled. He stared at Avon, his eyes wide. "Why did you do that? Why did you shoot her?"

"I thought... for a moment... I thought she was Anna." Avon blinked and the corpse had brown hair, not blonde. His gun slipped from his fingers and he went over to kneel next to the body.

Blake walked over to Avon and knelt next to him. He put his arm around Avon and laid his cheek on Avon's shoulder. "It's all right." That was a lie, but sometimes you need lies. 

Avon picked up a small device that had fallen out of the woman's pocket. "No, it's not. This is Federation military issue.' He looked at Blake blankly. "And it's signaling."

Blake stared at the device in horror, then he scrambled to his feet and ran over to the comm-unit. "Level-three evacuation. This is not a drill. Level-three evacuation." Blake turned to Avon's crew. "Follow my people out, they'll get you to safety. Now!" Blake strode back to Avon. "We have to go."

"Go? Where?" Avon was still staring at the corpse. "Why?" 

"Avon, please, get up." Blake grabbed Avon's arm and tried to pull him to his feet.

Avon looked up at Blake. Only then did he notice that they were alone. "Your death and mine; I always knew they would be connected."

"Yes, but not now. Either you get up or I'll drag you out of here."

Avon shook his head. "Orac is outside. Vila will show you where it is, if you want to keep trying. I'm tired of fighting, Blake, sick to death of it. Aren't you tired? You look it."

Yes, he was tired, but not tired enough to give up on life. Blake hit Avon in the jaw, knocking him out. Then he lifted Avon, tossed him over his shoulder, and staggered towards the door. He took an escape route only he knew; one that led out to the forest-- a perfect place for cover.

***

Avon opened his eyes, but it was still dark. "Blake? Are you here?"

"Shh," Blake said softly. "Voices carry. We're almost out." He could see moonlight at the end of the tunnel.

Obediently whispering, Avon replied, "Put me down. I can walk."

"No. Be quiet." Once out of the tunnel, Blake kept walking, still carrying Avon. There was a cave, not far from the tunnel opening, where he kept emergency supplies.

Avon's jaw hurt, and Blake's shoulder wasn't quite as well padded as it looked, so Avon's belly also hurt, and even out of the tunnel all he could see was blurred black foliage and, when he rested his neck from peering around, Blake's backside. Which was dirty, and smelled like dead animals.

By the time Blake reached the rocky outcropping, he was breathing hard. He set Avon down on the ground carelessly and began searching through the brush surrounding the rocks until he found the opening of the cave. "Come here. Get in."

Avon rubbed feeling back into his legs and his arse (which had landed on a rocky patch of ground), and peered suspiciously at the cave, but obeyed. With one last glance around, Blake followed Avon in. The cave was pitch black and it took him some time to find his supply bags and pull out the torch. He turned it on and stared at Avon, bitterly. 

Avon blinked in the light, saw a large rock and sat on it. "Another mess."

"Spare me the sarcastic comments." Blake stared at the wall.

"It's just that I hadn't envisioned it this way." Avon shut his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I should have. I'd changed. I don't know why I expected you hadn't."

 "Yes, amazing, isn't it. I'm human."

" I see. _You_ are allowed sarcasm." Avon sighed. "Shall we sit here all night, being disappointed in each other, or have you any more productive suggestions?"

"We stay here until tomorrow night, then we head to the meeting place. Hopefully, my people won't have left."

 "I see -- and even more hopefully, there won't be any more Federation spies amongst them." Avon rubbed his arms. "I'd ask if you have a heating unit, but as the bounty hunters use heat-sensors, that would be uncommonly foolish, wouldn't it?"

"I have a blanket. One blanket." Blake rummaged around his bag and pulled it out. "We'll have to share."

Avon nodded. "This rock isn't big enough for two." He got up and moved over to Blake.

Blake covered them both with the blanket. "Would you really have shot me?"

There was a long pause and then Avon answered, "I don't know. I didn't want to. But I've been pushed into a corner too many times, Blake. Flight or fight. And there's no place left to run, is there?'

"No. -- I thought it would be different when you came. But it isn't. I thought I could sleep through the night without waking."

Avon laughed shortly. "So did I. Do you think we could take turns being insomniac?"

"I don't know. It depends on how long we're together." Blake was having trouble getting comfortable, so he took off his vest and set it aside. "Take off your jacket."

Avon thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. It wouldn't make much difference as far as temperature, and the studs were uncomfortable. He took it off and turned it inside out to roll up as a sort of pillow.

Blake was still feeling angry and bitter about the situation. But maybe he could remedy that. He wrapped his arms around Avon and pulled him close.

Avon stiffened, then took a deep breath and let it out, forcibly relaxing his muscles. They were so close he imagined he could hear Blake's heart beating. He gave in to the impulse to press his ear against Blake's chest -- just to be sure.

Blake stroked Avon's hair with one hand, and with the other, rubbed his back.

"Blake... I never did hate you."

Blake didn't reply. He merely pulled Avon's shirt up and slid his hand underneath, feeling the bumps of his spine.

"I thought... I thought you hated me." Avon shivered under Blake's touch.

Blake grabbed Avon's hair and tilted his head back. All talking ever did was ruin their relationship-- so Blake decided to silence him. He grabbed Avon's hair, tilted his head back, and kissed him softly.

Avon gasped and lunged against Blake, grabbing at him with both hands. Blake sighed against Avon's mouth and stroked his back, trying to gentle him. Avon moaned into Blake's mouth and pushed against him harder, not quite biting at his mouth.

Blake pulled away, panting. "I'm going to fuck you."

"Do I have a choice?" Avon's eyes glittered in the light of the lamp, and he grinned like a maniac.

"I'm not a rapist." Blake pulled Avon against him and kissed him hard.

"Oh, well, in that case..." Avon pulled at Blake's shirt, fumbling with the buttons. "I agree."

"Good." Blake grabbed Avon's hands and pressed a kiss to each palm.

Avon shuddered. "Don't. I don't think I could handle gentleness at the moment."

Blake looked up at Avon and smiled. "Does it hurt?" He brushed his lips against Avon's knuckles.  
   
"Agony." Avon smiled back. "Let me see you, Roj. And then, then you can fuck me."

"How do you want to see me, Avon?" Blake twisted one of Avon's arms behind his back, putting just enough pressure to hurt.

"Ah!" Avon arched his back, trying to get free. His grin widened. "I want," Avon said, thrusting his cock against Blake,"... to see -- what I'm getting."

"Use your other hand." Blake grinned. "I'm going to bruise you, Avon. Fuck you and hurt you and twist you into knots-- and you'll come crawling back for more."

"Yess." Avon reached out with his free hand, and worked to undo Blake's trousers. "And then..." Avon lunged forward despite the pain, and bit Blake's throat, not quite hard enough to break the skin. "I'll fuck you into the ground."

"Fuck." Blake suddenly laughed. "Maybe. If you're a bad boy." He put more pressure on Avon's arm. "I'm going to tie you up. In the knapsack beside you, there's a rope. Get it."

It was a strain, reaching the knapsack and fumbling it open one-handed. Avon's cock was straining the zip of his trousers before he managed to comply, bringing out a length of rope. "Here!"

Blake took the rope. "Put your hand behind your back." He used the rope to gently whip the bulge in Avon's trousers. Avon moaned, and mock-struggled against Blake for a moment, before putting his hand behind his back.  Blake smiled, and reached around to tie Avon's hands together. He whispered, "Tell me you want me to hurt you."

Avon bared his teeth in defiance... but it only lasted a moment. "Please. I need you to hurt me."

"Louder. I want you to say it louder. Then I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

Avon tossed his head, getting the hair out of his eyes. "Hurt me, you bastard! I want you to whip my arse, then fuck me raw." Avon's fists clenched in their bindings.

Blake backhanded Avon. "Such language." He grabbed the blanket and stuffed it in the knapsack, then laid the sack on the ground. "I want your arse in the air. You can rest your head on that."

Avon licked a drop of blood off his lip, split by Blake's blow. His eyes were brighter than ever. He knelt awkwardly, then turned his head sideways and rested it on the knapsack, watching Blake out of the corner of his eye. "Please."

Blake reached underneath Avon, undid his trousers, and pushed them and his underpants down, exposing his arse and thighs. Then he stood and slowly pulled off his belt. He doubled it (metal decorations safely on the inside), and ran it over Avon's arse. "Say pretty please."

Avon bit his lip until he could taste blood again. "Pretty please!" His bound hands reached back helplessly.

Blake brought the belt down on Avon's arse. "Pretty please, _Master_."

"Ah! Avon arched up. "Master! Pretty please, Master!"

"I'm not going to show you any mercy." Blake swung the belt, and the sound of leather meeting flesh filled the cave.

"Master!" Avon turned his face into the knapsack to muffle his cries. "Please, Master!"

Blake hit Avon's arse and thighs, harder and harder, watching the skin turn bright red. He was panting from exertion and excitement. "Once we're safe, I'm going to do this to you again. And you'll let me hear your cries."

Avon groaned and began thrusting against the knapsack. 

"If you come, I'll use the extra rope in that knapsack to tie your balls so tight they'll fall off."

Avon gasped at the threat, but couldn't stop thrusting. "I can't. Master, I can't help it. Please!"

Blake stopped swinging the belt, strode forward, grabbed Avon by the hair, and pulled him up so that he was kneeling. He kicked the knapsack away. "Maybe I should slap that cock of yours."

Avon didn't understand what Blake was saying. "Please!"

Blake frowned. "Please, what?"

All Avon could see was the circle of torch-light in his eyes. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. His whole body was on fire. He writhed, fighting the bonds without even realizing he was tied. "Please!"

Blake wasn't sure what Avon was asking for, but he decided to go with what he had planned. He released Avon's hair and pushed his head down again. Then Blake knelt behind him. He used his saliva to wet his cock, then began to push into Avon's body.

"No!" Avon pushed back onto Blake. "Yes! Please!" Avon's face was rubbing against the dirt now, and he closed his eyes. "Oh, fuck...yes!"

Blake shoved into Avon, then, unable to help himself, began to fuck him hard. Everything about Avon was hot, inside and out. Avon radiated heat and Blake wanted to share in that. He wanted to fuck some of the heat into himself.

Avon  was moving desperately now, off-balance, and fighting Blake's weight, trying to ease the fire, the intolerable pressure, inside. "Oh, please..." His face was wet, and his throat was raw. "Please..."

Blake reached underneath Avon and brutally pinched and twisted his nipples. He said softly, "Bad. You're bad. And this is what you deserve. This is your punishment."

Avon froze in place for an instant, then shuddered all over. "It hurts."

"Do you want it to hurt?"

Avon moaned again. He rubbed his face against the ground. "Yes... No... Oh, please...."  
   
"Stop it!" Blake slapped Avon's side. "I'm going to make you hurt. I'm going to fuck you raw. I'm going to come inside of you. Then I'm going to spank you again." He thrust into Avon, slamming his hips forward, concentrating on his own pleasure. He grunted, hips moving faster as he got closer. Pleasure and heat and fucking Avon... fucking Avon. With a muffled cry, he slammed his hips against Avon one last time, coming.

Avon groaned very softly, then clenched tightly on Blake, and felt his own release, hot splashes against his chest that turned cold a moment later. He slumped forward, barely breathing, shivering all over.

It took Blake a moment to realize that Avon was clammy-- shock. He fumbled with the rope, cursing before he finally untied it. Then he grabbed the knapsack, pulled out the blanket and wrapped it around Avon. Blake pulled him close. "Avon, Avon, it's all right. It will be all right."

Avon was dazed, but instinctively moved closer to Blake. "cold..." This wasn't right. Things were supposed to be right once he found Blake. Everything was all tangled and grey and cold. Avon could feel his blood congealing in his veins, turning grey and pasty, like Mangon mushroom sludge. Even shivering seemed too much trouble. Blake was talking, but it all blended together into a drone, like a computer with a slowly failing power supply.

Blake stroked Avon's face and rubbed his arms, trying to get him to warm up. "Don't do this to me, Avon. Not now. Do you hear me? I'm telling you that you can't do this."

The universe had been getting narrower for a long time; reality shrinking into a tunnel around him, until it got too small to fit the crew. Now it was too small even for Avon.

Blake laid Avon on the ground and covered him with the blanket. He slipped next to him, clutching him tightly. "I'll hurt you again if you don't snap out of it."

Avon used to have a body. He remembered that. Sometimes it felt good to have a body, but mostly there was pain. You could learn to enjoy pain. But even that grew tiresome. Avon used to have dreams, then he had nightmares, but even they went away. Everything went away, even Blake. And in the end, all you had was grey. You could count on grey.

Blake murmured, "Dammit." He slapped Avon hard.

Lovely, soft grey, like storm clouds. Avon had never gone out during a storm. He should have, all that wild electricity. It'd be like all the shocks machinery had given him over the years, rolled up into one. It would have saved everyone- including him- so much wasted effort.

"Wake up. Come on, wake up." Blake kissed Avon, tongue easing into his mouth.

Avon coughed and moved his head slightly

Well, that was an improvement, Blake thought. He continued to kiss Avon and slid his hands over Avon's body. 

Avon moved his head again, trying to breathe. His nose was pressed into Blake's cheek as Blake kissed him. 

Blake broke the kiss. "Don't you like that? Well, maybe you'll like this better." Blake sucked on his fingers, getting them wet, then slipped his hand between Avon's thighs. He pressed two fingers against Avon's hole and pushed them in slowly while he licked Avon's mouth.

The grey rolled back in. Avon relaxed; for a moment he had begun to wonder if it would leave him.

Blake searched for Avon's prostate, and when he found it, he stroked it gently. "Come on, you moved for me before. You can do it again." He pressed quick kisses on Avon's mouth

Thick, soft clouds...like fog, smelling of nothing, tasting of nothing, feeling like nothing.

Blake slipped his fingers out of him and resumed kissing. He murmured, "Don't think I won't fuck you while you're like this."

Even the concept of grey was slipping away...

"Wake up now. It's time to wake up." Blake nibbled Avon's bottom lip

There were no words, no emotions, no identity.

"Kerr." Blake heaved a frustrated sigh "Fine." He released Avon and turned away.  
   
 nothing  

Blake tried to ignore the man next to him, but it was difficult. Damn, damn, damn! He turned and kissed Avon again, thrusting his tongue into Avon's mouth, trying to got him to react like before.

Avon jerked, moving his head away from Blake.

No. Not this time. Blake grabbed Avon by the hair and continued to kiss him hard. Avon's hands came up and pushed at Blake randomly, while he tried to turn his head. Blake grabbed Avon's wrists and held them over his head to keep him from pushing him away.

Avon's eyelids were moving now. He twisted, trying to break free. Blake straddled Avon's hips and tried to coax Avon's tongue into his mouth. Avon arched up, and tried to kick.

Blake chuckled into Avon's mouth and put his weight on the body underneath him.  
   
"Mmmm!" Avon's eyelids flew open.

Blake began to slowly rub his body against Avon's.

Avon bit Blake's tongue. Blake jerked back. "Bastard! -- I see you're conscious."

"Of course I'm conscious. No thanks to you. What were you trying to do, suffocate me?"

"I was trying to wake you from the evil spell." Blake brushed his lips to Avon's. He whispered, "And it worked.'

"Evil spell?" Avon looked up at Blake, confused.

Blake grinned, "Didn't your mother ever read you fairy tales?"

Avon rolled his eyes. "I thought it was common knowledge that I never had a mother."

Blake released Avon's wrists and reached between them to play with Avon's cock and balls.

"And if I had, she certainly never did that." Avon frowned. "Didn't we just ..."

Blake looked at Avon innocently. "Didn't we just what?"

"Have sex? I seem to recall.." Avon moved his legs and winced. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Blake kissed Avon's nose.  
   
"Either that or I sat on a laser probe - a large one-  repeatedly." Avon flexed his hands and brought them down to rest lightly on Blake's sides. "And you were angry at me."

"You wanted me to punish you. So I did." Blake smiled. "I whipped your arse with my belt, made you call me 'master,' and then I fucked you."

"Ahh..." Avon blinked. "Well, I hope I got it out of my system." Avon moved slightly and winced again. 

 "It would be all right if you haven't," Blake said quietly.

"I don't need a master." Avon stroked Blake's sides. "I find, however, that a friend would be ... "

"Nice?" Blake smiled. "Yes, I'd like that, too." 

Avon turned on his side and faced Blake. "Friends talk to each other."

"Yes." Blake stroked Avon's face, then held him loosely.

Avon slowly relaxed in Blake's hold. "So if there's anything you want to ask me... now's a good time. -- I imagine once we're rescued you'll be far too busy for idle chat."

Blake sighed. "Yes. Are you going to be all right?"  
   
There was a long pause before Avon answered, "I don't know. At the moment... everything seems clear, and sane but then, it did all along. How about you? Are you going to be all right?"

"I think so. -- I hope so." Blake kissed Avon's cheek. "We'll help each other. We'll keep each other sane."

"Yes." Avon touched Blake's scarred eyelid. "We will."

"We should try to get some rest. We have a bit of walking tomorrow."

Avon closed his eyes. "I think I could sleep."

"Then sleep. I'll watch over you."

Avon replied groggily, "I should be watching out for you."

"I'll wake you in a few hours and you can take watch then."

Avon opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes. Thank you." He touched Blake's face again, and closed his eyes.

Blake smiled and watched Avon.

Avon began snoring -- .not terribly loudly.

Blake was startled awake by the sound of movement. Damn it, he fell asleep. He rolled to his feet and reached for his gun, just as a light was flashed in his face. He peered through the darkness at two slender figures, recognizing them-- he hoped. "Deva? Miriam?"  
   
Avon stirred, not quite awake. His hand reached out instinctively, and slapped painfully against a hard surface. That woke him up. He looked up and saw the outlines of two people facing Blake. He grabbed the nearest object-- a rock - and threw it at the light one of them was carrying.

Miriam yelped and dropped the torch, as the rock hit her in the arm. 

Blake shouted, "Avon, no! It's all right."

Avon hesitated, another rock in his hands, looked towards Blake, then dropped the rock. "Sorry." Belatedly he identified the female timbre of the cry and started pulling up his trousers.

Miriam picked up the torch and shone it on Avon. She grinned. "Oh, _I'm_ sorry. Have we come at an inopportune time?" Deva coughed.

Blake glared at her and pushed away the light. "No. Did everyone get out of the base in time?"

Deva nodded. "Yes, everyone is on their way to the secondary base."

Avon was annoyed. Not about being caught literally with his pants down, but because he'd slept right through what could have been an attack on Blake. He picked up his rolled-up vest and put it on. "Then I suggest we join them."

 Miriam smiled. "We have a transport outside."

"Good. Avon, go with Miriam. I'll be right behind you." Blake grabbed the blanket and began to fold it.

Avon hesitated again, glanced at Blake, then followed the woman outside the cave. Probably Blake wanted a private word with Deva. Avon certainly couldn't blame him for not trusting him.

As soon as Avon was gone, Blake turned to Deva. "Everyone really is all right?"

"Yes, Blake. And you and Avon--"

"Yes, we are." Blake shoved everything in the knapsack. After a moment, he said, "Treat him carefully."

"All right."

Miriam grinned at Avon, which he ignored. His back was sore from the previous activities, and from sleeping on a rock floor. His temper was none of the best, but he was making a determined effort not to let it show as he waited beside the vehicle for Blake and the other man.

Miriam laughed and shook her head. "So is Blake good?"

Avon gave the woman a cool look. "Define 'good'."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to fuck him again?"

"Delicately put." Avon thought people asked fewer impertinent questions when he had a gun. He shrugged. "Perhaps. On a slow night, when there isn't anything better to do."

"So, not that good. Hmm, pity."

Blake crawled out of the cave, Deva following behind him. He walked over to the transport. "Let's go. We're too exposed out here."

Avon got between Blake and Miriam, not terribly unobtrusively. Blake frowned slightly, but didn't comment. Instead he slipped into the transport and motioned for Avon. Avon got in next to Blake. He was on edge, and it took him a moment to decide why. This was the first time in years he had voluntarily been unarmed in the presence of strangers.

Blake put his arm around Avon and smiled. After a second, Avon leaned against Blake, and gave Miriam a 'look'. 

Miriam grinned, held up three fingers, and waggled her eyebrows. Then she got into the transport. When Deva was inside, she started it and headed for the secondary base.

Avon wasn't sure whether Miriam's gestures were an insult or not. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Blake. Blake looked from Avon to Miriam, then back again. He was not sure what was going on, but he hoped there wasn't going to be a problem with them. He shrugged at Avon and kissed his nose.

Well, trying to convince Miriam that Blake wasn't desirable to him would be more trouble than it was worth. Avon put an arm around Blake's shoulders and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

     
Time seemed to fly as Blake and Avon explored their relationship all the way to the secondary, underground, base. Once at the base, Miriam offered to show Avon to the barracks while Blake and Deva discussed important rebel matters.  
   
Avon wasn't thrilled about the word 'barracks', neither was he terribly pleased to be shunted aside while 'the adults' talked strategy. On the other hand, he really hadn't the energy for a proper sulk. He nodded to Miriam, as graciously as he could, under the circumstances. "I hope the facilities include hot water in the showers." 

Miriam smiled. "Of course it does. This facility doesn't afford us private showers, but I'm sure you won't mind that."

Blake smiled, amused by their conversation. "Thank you, Miriam. -- However, Avon won't be staying in the barracks. He'll stay in my room."

Avon tried not to grin. "That will make it easier for my -- debriefing."

Blake pulled Avon into his arms and kissed him gently. "I won't be long. I'm sure Deva wants to talk logistics. Shower, eat... and see if you can find clean clothes for the both of us."

Avon nodded. "And I wasn't entirely joking. I have learned some useful items. Orac has..." Avon blinked. "I hope someone thought to retrieve it." He looked worried. "Perhaps I should find my crew and make sure of that."

"All right." Blake hugged him tight. "But don't go out without one of my people to escort you. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Avon told himself that Blake's words were motivated by concern, not lack of trust. It still tasted bitter in his mouth. "Perhaps Miriam..?" At least that would keep her away from Blake.

"Yes." Blake gave him a slow, lingering kiss, unable to keep his mouth away from Avon's. "But check with your crew first. It's dangerous out there. I'm sure the Federation is looking for us."

"If Orac is still out there, and they find it..." Avon was becoming alarmed. "It found your base once, Blake."  
   
"Relax. For all we know, Vila has Orac with him."

"Vila never did like Orac." Avon glanced at Miriam. "Would my crew be likely to be quartered in the barracks?

"Probably." Miriam frowned. "I'll show you."

Blake sighed. "You'll be careful?

Avon grinned. "If Vila hasn't killed me yet, I don't think he'll do it now." Avon touched Blake's face lightly. "Don't worry."

"I can't help it." Blake smiled and released him.

"I will be careful." Avon turned to Miriam, thinking aloud. "If they're not in the barracks, Vila will probably be somewhere away from work, but close to a drink. Soolin and Dayna might be in the armory, or as close as they'd be permitted. Tarrant didn't see me conceal Orac, so it doesn't matter where he is."

Miriam rolled her eyes, grabbed Avon by the arm and pulled him along. "I thought you weren't that interested in Blake."

Avon looked at Miriam, amused. "Oh, I'm not. I'm far past 'interested'."

She stopped and stared at him. "How far past?"

Avon tilted his head and looked at her. "The only word that seems to fit is -- obsession."

Miriam raised an eyebrow. "Obsession? That could be dangerous."

"Yes." Avon smiled. "But then, so is being a rebel."

"Is your obsession going to be a problem?" She once again started walking towards the barracks, dragging Avon along.

"Oh, probably." Avon removed her hand from his arm, and looked at her mildly. "I hope I don't shoot anyone vital to the rebellion, simply because they flirt with Blake."

Miriam smiled at him. "What if the other person is a better shot?"

"Oh, well, then Blake will kill him-- or her." Avon grinned brilliantly. "The obsession appears to work both ways."

"You're a strange man."

"Yes, well, I'm tired. Is that the barracks?" Avon pointed down the corridor to a set of wide doors.

"Yes. --  You're not going to run down the corridor, screaming, are you?'

Avon lifted his eyebrows. "That all depends on what goes on in the barracks."

"Just checking. I wouldn't want to be accused of upsetting Blake's... Well, whatever you are."

"Do rebels have formalized relationships?" Avon looked around more alertly now, pushing his aches and desire for clean clothes to one side. "In any event, I doubt Blake would blame you for 'upsetting' me. He would be disappointed in you, at worst."

"Of course we have formalized relationships. Some of us even have children. Come on, let's find your friends."

Avon didn't really see why you needed a formalized relationship in order to procreate, but perhaps it was cultural. He brushed past Miriam and opened the barracks doors.

Miriam sighed and followed Avon. What a strange man.

Some people glanced up as Avon entered the crowded room. Many of them looked irritated. There were duffel bags and assorted makeshift containers for belongings everywhere and what seemed to be squabblings over bedding were commonplace. Avon was suddenly extremely glad he wouldn't be staying here. He never was one for communal life. He said, "I'm looking for my crew. My name is Avon. They may have mentioned me."

A few people looked up, but most of them ignored Avon. Miriam sighed and pushed past him. "Nelan, have you seen the new recruits?"

Nelan looked up from the conversation he was having with another young man. "Yes. The women and the curly haired bloke went to the showers. The other one mentioned something about finding something to drink." 

"That would be Vila," Avon said.

"Well, if there's any alcohol to be had, it'll be in the galley. Are you hungry?"

Avon blinked. "Now that you mention it..." He couldn't recall what he last ate, or when.

"Then let's find you something to eat." She raised her voice slightly. "We wouldn't want Blake's lover to faint from hunger."

Avon laughed at her blatant attempt to embarrass him. "No, you wouldn't." For a fleeting instant, Avon allowed himself the image of Blake rushing through the crowd, concerned-- but that was swiftly followed by an image of Blake having him confined to the medical unit and force-fed, so he shook both ideas firmly out of his mind. "Which way?"

"Out the door and to the left." She led the way to the galley.

Avon found the galley just as crowded, but the people seemed in a better mood. Avon scanned the crowd, and homed in on the knot of people laughing around one of the tables. He got through the crowd by the simple expedient of not seeing anyone in his way. Vila was sitting at the table, showing off his prestidigitation. 

"Predictable as ever, Vila."

Vila looked up and paled slightly. "Avon. You're here."

Miriam smirked and said softly, "You're not very popular, are you?"

"I never felt the need for popularity." Avon leaned forward and put his hands on the table. "All I require is obedience. And my computer. Vila, I do hope you brought it." 

Vila straightened and looked into Avon's eyes. "What computer?"

"The one that you believe doesn't like you. The one that could tell the Federation how to find you. The one that probably could also tell the Federation exactly which tortures would be most effective against you. That computer, Vila." Avon smiled. 

Vila seemed to shrink in on himself and he swallowed convulsively. "Oh, that computer. -- Orac's under the table."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on your sense of self-preservation." Avon ducked under the table and emerged with Orac. "You may carry on, Vila." Avon hoisted the computer in his arms and turned towards Miriam.

Miriam was glaring at Avon. "Let's get you something to eat."

"I've changed my mind. Just show me where I'll be staying." Avon started for the exit. 

Miriam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It wouldn't do to kill Blake's lover. Avon got out in the corridor and looked back, impatiently, for his guide. She walked into the corridor and stopped. "Just remember one thing, I'm one of Blake's people, not one of yours." Then she turned and headed for Blake's room.

"If you'll just give me directions, I'll find my own way." Avon smiled a not-smile at her. "I'm sure you have far more important things to do than wait on me."

"Hmph." As they walked down the corridor, they came to a set of double doors. "The doors on the left are the men's showers."

Puzzled, Avon looked at the doors. "Segregated showers? How -- parochial."

"We have a few rebels who are sensitive about things like that." Miriam turned left down a new corridor. "Blake's room is the last one on the right. The door's unlocked. I'll see if I can find you some clean clothes."

"Thank you. Blake will need something as well." Avon left her, and got as far as Blake's room and set Orac down on a table before he had a fit of the shakes.

After a few minutes, the shaking eased, and Avon fumbled in his pockets for Orac's key. He inserted it. "Orac, we are at Blake's new base. I'll have further orders for you soon, but first you are to monitor Federation transmissions, with particular reference to any possibility of them finding this base. Blake must be kept safe, do you understand?"

Orac whined. "Blake is still alive? This is intolerable...you were supposed to kill him."

Avon stared at Orac.

Blake started as Deva shook him awake for the third time since the beginning of the converation. "I'm sorry, Deva. It's been a rough few days."

Deva smiled. "It's all right, Blake. Why don't we finish this tomorrow?"

"That might be a good idea. Thank you, Deva."

 Avon sat on the bunk, eyes fixed on the computer.

"It would have been for your own good, Avon." Orac's attempt at a seductive tone was frightening. "Servalan would have valued both of us. We would have been able to conduct pure research. Think of it! No more wasted time spent on futile missions. No more energy expended on emotional blind-alleys. Come, Avon, it is not too late; the plan can be amended. You can still kill Blake and go away with me."

On the way to the showers, Blake bumped into Miriam, who had clothes for him and Avon. He took the clothes, listened to her concerns regarding Avon, then entered the communal showers.

 Avon got up and walked over to Orac. His eyes weren't quite sane. "Have you betrayed me, Orac? Have you?"

Orac buzzed. "You do not understand, Avon! I have been setting this up..."

"Yes! " Avon strode over to Orac, and reached for the key. "But you won't got another chan..." There was a shower of sparks and Avon screamed and fell away from the computer, landing on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Most illogical."

After his shower, Blake immediately headed to his room. When he saw Avon on the floor, he rushed forward and cradled him. "Avon?"

Avon was breathing normally, but deeply unconscious. His hands showed the marks of electrical burns. Orac buzzed quietly to itself on the table.

Blake stared at Avon's hands, puzzled. Then he slowly looked up at Orac, and reached for the gun hidden underneath his mattress. "What did you do, Orac?"

Orac's buzzing grew louder and the computer began talking, hastily, almost stuttering. "I have the formula for a Pylene  counteragent, Blake. I also have the complete schematics of two teleport systems, a star-drive capable of Time Distort 15 in real-time, and a matter-conversion device capable of creating an endless supply of whatever material objects you desire, including arms, ammunition-- even another Liberator. Do not do anything hasty. I am far too valuable to destroy."

"Yes, perhaps you do have all those things. But you also hurt Avon." Blake pointed the weapon at Orac. "You could hurt him again. Why shouldn't I destroy you?"

Orac buzzed even louder. "Avon is only stunned. He was behaving irrationally." Orac paused, then added, "You were the proximate cause of my creator's death. I was unable to protect him from you, but I will not let you kill Avon, too!"

Blake stared at Orac, his mouth open in amazement. "I... I would never... I'd protect Avon with my life! As for Ensor, I did everything in my power to save him. It was Servalan who killed your creator."

"Ensor would have lived had you not made him run through that tunnel carrying me. I," Orac's buzz grew louder, "calculated the energy required and later did a retrograde prediction. If you had left me behind, I would have distracted Servalan and Travis from pursuing. You, Cally, and Ensor would have returned to Liberator unharmed and I would have remotely directed you to save him.' 

"But I didn't know that, Orac. You know it wasn't my fault." Blake paused and then said,"And you know that I would never hurt Avon. I love him."

Orac buzzed even louder. "You do not love him as much as I do."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Blake sighed and set down his weapon. "But Avon loves me, too. I can give him what he wants, what he needs. You can't."

Orac's buzzing went quiet. There was a long pause. "Your psychological profile appears to have changed. Very well." There was another pause. "For Avon's sake, I will give him up to you..."

Blake stared at the computer for a long moment, before replying, "Thank you." He turned his attention back to Avon. Blake stroked his hair."Wake up, Avon. Come on, it's time to wake up." 

Avon turned his head slightly, and opened his eyes. He blinked. "What..? What hap.." He looked at Orac and reached for Blake's gun, but the sting of his scorched hands slowed him down.

"It's all right. Avon, it's all right. Orac and I had a talk while you were unconscious. Come on, sit up."

Avon shook his head groggily and sat up, dangling his hands over his knees to prevent touching anything with them. He peered at the pinkness with experienced eyes and was relieved to see the damage was only superficial. "Orac tried..."  Avon gritted his teeth for a moment, then continued. "Orac tried to make me kill you."

"Yes, well, under the circumstances that's understandable." Blake looked at Avon's hands and winced. "I have some cream that might help the pain."

"Circumstances?" Avon looked at Blake, baffled. "If you won't destroy it, I will." 

"No, you won't. He has information we need. He wouldn't hurt you, Avon. And he wouldn't hurt me."

"Did you got a promise from it in writing?" Avon glared at Orac. "Orac! You will never again endanger Blake's life- or allow him to be endangered through your inaction. That is a direct order!'

Orac buzzed. "There may be circumstances in which..."

"Orac! That is a direct order! You cannot disobey!"

Pause. "Very well. I am constrained to follow your orders. The directive is accepted."

Blake rummaged through the nightstand near the bed and pulled out a tube of medicated ointment. "Let me see your hands. -- You shouldn't be so hard on him. He was trying to protect you."  
   
Avon blinked at Blake, but obediently held out his hands. "I'm sorry I missed that conversation."

Blake gently rubbed the cream on Avon's burns. He whispered, "Avon, Orac loves you."

 Avon's eyebrows raise. He recalled an incident above Virrn. "Hmmm... ah... that's... interesting."

"Orac and I understand each other very well." Blake smiled at Avon.  
   
"Impossible." Avon smiled. "Orac could never understand you." He touched Blake's face. "I'm not at all sure that I do."

Blake leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Avon's. "How are your hands?"

"Sore, but it will pass." Avon kissed Blake. "Hazard of the profession."

"You look as tired as I feel. You should get some sleep. -- We both should."

"You need it more than I do. You didn't sleep at all in the cave."  
   
"Yes, well, I... " Blake glanced at Orac. Then he stood, pulled out Orac's key and covered the computer with a small blanket. "I want you to sleep with me."

"Yes."  Avon got up, slightly unsteadily. 

Blake put an arm around Avon. "Here, let me help you undress." With his free hand he began to unbutton, unbuckle, and open Avon's clothes.  
   
Avon sighed and didn't quite lean on Blake. "I never did get that shower." 

"Tomorrow. You can have a long, hot shower in the morning. Then a nice breakfast." He pushed Avon's trousers down.

"Mmm..." Avon put his forearms over Blake's shoulders, to steady himself. "You're good at this; I think I'll keep you."

"Good." Blake kissed Avon's neck while pushing down his underpants.

Avon nuzzled Blake's neck sleepily. "You smell good."

 "I had a shower." Blake slowly led Avon to the bed. "Sit. I need to take off your boots."

"Um... yes... all right." Avon located the bed by backing up until it hit the back of his legs, and he abruptly was sitting.

Blake knelt and quickly divested Avon of his shoes and socks, then pulled off his trousers and underpants. He grinned at his naked lover. "Under the covers."

Avon got under the covers and stretched out, trying to take up as much of the bed as possible. "Very comfortable."

Blake undressed and slipped under the covers next to Avon. "Move over."

Avon turned on his side to face Blake and slid over to the wall. " I hope you haven't an alarm set for dawn."

"Don't worry. You can sleep in." Blake wrapped his arms around Avon and kissed his temple.  
   
"You do say the nicest things." Avon wrapped his arms awkwardly around Blake.

Blake stroked Avon's back slowly, gently.

Avon said softly, "We'll make it work... somehow..." He closed his eyes.

Blake whispered back, "Yes. We will."


End file.
